yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Rodents Everywhere/Prehistoric Predatory Animals to the Rescue/Sarousch defeated again
Here is how how the showdown begins in Genesis Park. Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others met up with Yuna and the others. The Journals glowing as a sign of a warning. Princess Yuna: Alexis! Jim! Emmet! Guys! Alexis: They're everywhere! Jim: The Giant Rodents! Benny the Spaceman: Killer Shrews and R.O.U.S.es! Dipper Pines: They're going after the Journals! Sunset Shimmer (Human): We better get out of here! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Yuna! You and your friends stay close to us! Emmet Brickowski: Help! Princess Sharon: RUN!!! Princess Solarna: The control room! Max Goof: Let's go! Sunburst (Human): Wait up! So, They ran to safety as best they can. The foals ran into the control room, Yuna had to check on the Journals for new codes. Princess Solarna: The Giant Rodents are here! Twilight Sparkle (Human): We've got to get the park back online! Princess Yuna: (looking on Journal 1, 2, 3 and 4) There must be a code to work on the power source. Sunburst (Human): Let's get this over with! Starlight Glimmer (Human): We're not sitting ducks here! Pinkie Pie (Human): We're dead, Guys! We're dead! Princess Sharon: We have to reboot the system first! Sunburst (Human): Someone must've done it. Alexis: I know this. Jim: Better work on it, Alexis! We're expecting company! Alexis and Jim use the computer system. Emmet and his friends tried keeping the door closed. Yuna and her friends kept the Journals safe, They took cover. Sunburst (Human): I hope you two know what you're doing! Jim: Me too! Rarity (Human): Anytime, Alexis! Alexis: I'm trying! Princess Yuna: Are the electricity set? Princess Skyla: I think so! Alexis: (on the computer) Come on. The Security Systems! I know this. Princess Flurry Heart: We're doomed! Jim: Hurry up, Sister! Yuna pushed the door back to close it, She kept it as tight as she could. Princess Yuna: Can you reach the gun?! Flash Sentry (Human): I'm trying! Flash struggles trying to reach the gun, Could reach it well enough. Rarity (Human): Anytime now! Princess Sharon: What're you two doing? Alexis: I'm trying to unlock the Security Systems at will. Jim: Did you get it? The Security Systems are activated at will, Alexis got the system back online. Alexis: I DID IT!! The reboot is complete! The security systems are online. The phones are working again. Nyx: The Emergency Lock Down Worked! Zeñorita Cebra: Let's hope they won't get us this far! Sour Sweet (Human): Let's hope not. Sunburst (Human): Unless it's glass. At last, Yuna called Mosquito on the phone as it works again. Princess Yuna: (calling Mosquito Amber) Professor! Professor Mosquito Amber: (answers the phone) Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: (on the phone) Get the Predatory Animals Out and Go and get that helicopter! Professor Mosquito Amber: (on the phone) Right. Yuna? Yuna! Princess Yuna: Gotta run! (hangs up the phone) The Monster Rodents broke threw the glass as Yuna and the others climb up into the cellar pipeline. In the main hall, They've reached the bottom. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Let's go! Princess Yuna: Hurry! Snowdrop: I'm still hearing shrieking and growling! Killer Shrew: (shrieking) The foals were trapped blocked by the Killer Shrews, They were surrounding them. Princess Sharon: We're trapped! Pinkie Pie (Human): Trapped like rats and mice!!! Fluttershy (Human): Are you kidding us!?! Bobby Zimmeruski: Not cool! Not cool!! Rarity (Human): Help! Spike (Human): We're dead! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Stay close everyone! Sweetie Belle (Human): Rarity, I'm scared! Rarity (Human): (holding her sister close) The foals, children and teenagers are surrounded by the Killer Shrews and the R.O.U.S.es. Suddenly, Some predatory animals came to the rescued. Including the Terror Birds. Smilodons, The Titanoboa, The Velociraptors and the T-Rex. T-Rex: (ate one killer shrew and roars) Titanoboa: (taking one of the R.O.U.S.es and Killer Shrews) As the Raptors are taking down the rest of the R.O.U.S.es and Killer Shrews Princess Yuna: Let's go! They ran right outside of the Center. Then, Professor Mosquito Amber, Ford, Stanley and the others arrived on the jeep with Sarousch captured and tied up in ropes by Larry, Ellie, Raptor Claw and Doctor Incubator. Professor Mosquito Amber: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Professor Amber, There's going to be some lots of work to do so that the Park will be back in business again. Professor Mosquito Amber: I agree. The foals, their friends and families set off to the helicopter as it about to leave for Equestria. In the Visitor's Center, the T-Rex finished off the last R.O.U.S., He throws it at the T-Rex skeleton and The banner (says Welcome to Genesis Park) falls as the T-Rex roars. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225